Let's be friends
by mileylileyhannahfan69
Summary: basically this story is about miley telling lilly to be friends with mikayla and to give her a chance... well it started out that way but somehow the ended up being a threesome.The whole story is sex so don't read it if it bothers you. major Femslash
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own hannah montana. **

**This story is very sexual so don't read it if you don't like that kind of stuff, or if you dont like three girls doing it**

**Flash back two weeks ago**

_"Lately... our friendship has gotten kinda distant hasn't it?" Lilly asked, fidgeting with her keys, leaned up against her car, waiting for her friends response. "Well, I don't know... It's been weird since I've started hanging out with Mikayla, we haven't really been together alot... I still don't see why you can't give her a chance Lils." Miley whined and then gave a pouty face to the blond. _

_"Well, I don't get how you could forgive her for all the rotten things she's done to you!" Lilly argued back. "That's because we talked, I told you, She's really great once you get to know her Lilly, come on we forgave eachother a while ago and you're the only one that hasn't forgotten." The brunette argued and then put her hands on Lilly's shoulders..."Please, this is the last time I'm gonna argue about this with you, Please,please,please, Just give her a chance?" She leaned forward and kissed Lilly on the lips quickly, and the slightly shorter friend gulped and let out her signature squeak, "Oh boy." wich meant yes._

**End flash back**

Miley always could get Lilly to do anything if she really wanted, She was like putty in her hands. Lilly was indeed in love with Miley, and Miley... well, hated relationships, so Lilly settled for the whole, "Let's be friends, but whenever I want you I can have you." deal. She hated being used but when it came to Miley, she would take whatever she could get.

"So, are you coming over today? You keep postponing and you kow you'll have to do it sometime, so why not get it over with." Miley said as she walked Lilly home from school... Her car was in the shop today unfortunately... she knew if she spent time with her gorgeous brunette friend that she make her talk about the "Mikayla situation" instead of being pinned down in the backseat.

"I don't know why you want me to be with you guys so bad..." Lilly let out a loud sigh, a sigh of submssion. "So you'll come?" Miley asked excitedly. "Fine, but if she starts something I'm leaving." Lilly said stubbornly, trying to act as if she were in control. Miley giggled, she thought it was cute when Lilly acted like this. "Okay whatever you say captain." She gave her a mock salute, as they reached her house and she turned the handle to go inside.

Lilly sat on the couch and waited as Miley called Mikayla on her cell phone. When Miley hung up she sat next to Lilly, so close that it got the blonde suspicious. She raised an eybrow at Miley and she looked her up and down. "What are doing?" She asked curiously. Miley put a hand on Lilly's knee and leaned forward. "Well, I figured while we were waiting I could entertain you." She said seductively, and then tilted her head and kissed Lilly hard. She parted her lips making the kiss deeper, you could hear Lilly's breathing get more and more shallow as the seconds dragged on, and finally she pushed Miley back, earning a confused look from the brunette.

"What if Mikayla comes in and cathes us?" She whisper yelled. Miley just laughed and leaned forward again. "If she does I'll just ask her to join us." She said jokingly and then tried to kiss Lilly again, but she put a hand on her shoulder, preventing her to do what she wanted. "Fine, She should be here any minute anyways."

**Lilly's Pov**

I hate it when she gets like this. I love when she kisses me, it's like my heart stops, but I don't want to get caught, and she really doesn't understand the word no.I know that one of these days she's gonna go to far and I'm gonna say no and she won't listen, I know I won't be able to stop itl

We heard a knock at the door and then _She _came in. I hate _her._ Miley always talks about how cute _she _is, but honestly, I've never even had time to look, because I'm concentrating on where Mrs.grabby's hands are... and yes that would be Miley I'm talking about. She says she doesn't want me and then we'll be out somewhere in public and all of a sudden her hand and will be on my butt, or sliding up my leg, landing somewhere innapropriate, underneathe the table.

"Mikayla! Oh my gosh I'm so glad you came over, It took some convincing, but I want you and Lilly to _both _hang out with me today, since your _both _my bestfriends." She said all this after I stood up, ready to leave. She put her arms around Mine and Mikayla's shoulders and exagerated the word_ both _and looked at us sternly. I felt like we were getting scolded. She always makes me feel like a little kid, I hate it.

"Hi Lilly, before you say anything I just want to say that I don't want to start anything and I just want to be friends, It would be awesome if we could have a truce, and stop glaring at eachother everytime Miley talks to one of us." She giggled and offered her hand to me after she said all of this stuff. I offered a tiny smile and held my hand out as well and shook hers.

Then she smiled... I think the world stopped spinning.I've never seen her smile before... I want her. No, I don't...I need her... She's ... Ohmygod... I can't even think straight now that I've noticed why Miley likes her so much.

**Regular Pov**

Mikayla smiled her usual cocky smile, and Lilly turned red. Miley laughed as she noticed Lilly's sudden quietness and knew instantly why. Miley looked at Mikayla and said "So..." Mikayla answered back with an equally questioning. " So," and then looked up at Miley before continuing."What do you want to do now that we're done with our awkward moment?" She raised an eyebrow at her and nodded towards Lilly, who didn't see, because she was looking at the floor, with a flustered look on her face. "I don't know, why don't we ask Lilly." Miley answered smoothly. _Oh no, she's up to somehting, I hope she didn't see me checking Mikayla out. _Lilly thought to herself and then answered,"I don't care, what do you guys usually do when I'm not around?"

Mikayla looked at Miley questiningly, and Miley shrugged her shoulders. "Uh.. you don't want to know, trust me." Mikayla answered in an embarrassed tone. Miley smiled and grabbed Mikaylas hand. "No, maybe she'd want to do it too, Mickey... Lilly don't get grossed out okay?" Miley said and then didn't wait for an answer.

Lilly just stared, wide-eyed as she tried to process waht was happening. She looked at the two brunettes as they leaned in and Miley put her hands around the other one's waist.She started kissing Mikayla, they had their lips far enough apart for Lilly to see their tongues entertwined. _Oh boy, she's asking me to __**that **__With them... the two most gorgeous people on earth? I must have died... I had to have died there is no way This could not possibly be happening. _

The two brunettes broke apart when they heard a loud slap. They looked over to see Lilly holding her face. "Ow... okay you two, now that I know I'm not dreaming... Are you serious?" She asked, puting her hands on her hips scanning the two's faces. Mikayla licked her lips, walked over to Lilly,after letting her eyes dip all over her body she grabbed her hand and lead her to the couch. Then simply pecked her on the lips and said one word. "Sit."

Lilly obeyed and watched as Mikayla did the same thing to Miley. "Is anybody other than the three of us home?" She asked and Miley shook her head no. "Good, now ... Lilly." Lilly sat there frozen as intimidating popstar stood there pointing at her. "Come here." Lilly stood up and Mikayla looked her up and down once more. "Kiss me." She said as casually as she could.

Lilly gulped, leaned in and her lips touched Mikayla's, the first time she kissed her it was quick and she hardly had time to realize that it happened but this time was different... she felt Mikayla's tongue wet her bottom lip. Then she as she opened her mouth granting entrance, she felt two arms wrap around her waist from behind and Miley kissing her neck softly.She let out a moan, she couldn't hold it in. She felt so hot, her neck and her cheeks were burning up as Mikayla massaged her tongue and Miley bit and sucked on her neck.

Mikaylas hands were on Miley's butt, and Miley's were in Lilly's front pockets, and Lilly's were on Mikayla's waist. Her grip tightened when she felt Miley's hand slide out of her pocket and unzip her jeans. She moaned again, as she felt Mileys hand go past the elastic of her underwear. She broke the kiss and traveled down Mikayla's jawline as she felt Miley enter her. Mikayla moaned and pushed her hips against Lilly's front, causing the blond to scream, because she had pushed Miley's hand into her further.

While Lilly continued kissing and biting her neck, Mikayla moved her head so that she could kiss Miley while she rubbed the front of Lilly's pants, incresing the pressure on the back of Miley's hand. Their tongues entertwined and rubbed eachother back and forth, all over, exploring eachothers mouths as Lilly continued moaning uncontrollably. Miley sped up what she was doing and Mikayla reached into Lilly's pants as well and rubbed her oh-so-sensitive spot.

She started breathing swears into Mikayla's neck and her knees were getting rather weak at this point, barely able to hold it in. A few seconds later she bursted and Miley an Mikayla pulled their hands out of her pants. Miley's covered in her juices and Mikayla grabbed Miley's an licked it seductively. Making Miley become even wetter and Lilly aroused again.She sucked on one of her fingers and then pulled it out of her mouth and her eyes went back and forth from the stairs to the two girls. All three of then ran upstairs fast and got into Miley's bed after taking off their cloths practically at the speed of light.

Mikayla Staddled Miley's chest. "Okay... " She started and kissed Miley on the cheek and then Licked her ear roughly, swirling her tongue around it. "Lilly... I'll sit on her face while you do you're magic...

**Author's note: Okay... this story is a bit perverted... well actually very perverted with no point at all, but it's been on mycomputer for a while and So i figured what the heck, why not put it up. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I dont own hannah montana**

_Mikayla Staddled Miley's chest. "Okay... " She started and kissed Miley on the cheek and then Licked her ear roughly, swirling her tongue around it. "Lilly... I'll sit on her face while you do you're magic..._

Lilly nodded and smiled at the star. She couldn't beleive seh had started to want someone more than Miley, she thought it would be impossible fo that to ever happen, but ofcourse Mikayla worked in mysterious ways. Mikayla started moving back and forth slightly, while she was was kissing Miley's neck and nibbling it, and Miley was laying there, groaning and rubbing The brunettes inner thighs, while Lilly rubbed hers. She felt Lilly's lips all over the insides of her legs and she could feel her friends wet center against her chest, making her wetter in return.

Lilly was getting turned on my hearing Mikayla breathing hard, and Miley groaning. She wanted to wait untill Miley started with Mikayla before she began with Miley, but she got tired of waiting and started rubbing Miley's wetness roughly, teasing her in everyway she could. Moving hand hand up and down over her opening, careful not to slip and go in just yet. Miley was practically dripping out onto her sheets when she groaned loudly and grabbed Mikayla by her hips to slide her up to her mouth.

Mikayla let out a loud whine as she was shocked by Miley's sudden movement and how hard she shoved her tongue into her... she hadn't done it quite like that before. Rocking, slightly, she let Miley's tongue go in and out of her, swirling around and licking her sticky walls, making her taste better and better every second. Mileys screams were muffledthe person attacked to her face when Lilly shoved two fingers into her without warning. She was extremely aroused even before she had started touching her so she was already bucking her hips and moving with her hand.

Mikayla had started grinding on her tongue and holding onto her head with one hand as she did it and one rubbing her clit. she was close... miley knew it when she felt her squeazing her tongue and then letting go. She knew it was coming, but what about her? Lilly read her mind and sped up, adding a third finger, and moving around until she grazed Miley's g-spot, Making her screech and grab mikaylas hand, moving it out of the way so she could bit her clit and suck on it. Mikayla tried to breathe normally by using her now free hand, holding onto the edge of the headboard, and the other noe not just in miley's hair, but pulling it as well. maing both of them scream.

"Oh, god lilly, keep touching it (pant) dont (pant) stop...come on...we're almost..Ahhh." Mikayla finished the sentance for her, "Almost there... Miley i think im co- ooooohhh god Miley I- I'm ." Both of them let out a loud scream and came at the same time, Throwing their heads back and moaning uncontrollably mumbling cursewords under thier breath. Lilly Pulled out her fingers and sat on the edge of the bed, she brought her hand up to lick her fingers but mikayla grabbed it, made it so that their faces were almost touching, licked her hand, and then shoved her tongue into Lilly's mouth.

"You two are sooo hot, stop it, you'r turning me on again and I have noe nergy left whatsoever." Miley said lazily. She was still laying down on the bed and Mikaylay had gotton off her , but they were making out over her stomach. Their hand palm down, ontop of eachother, right above her belly button. She was to exhausted to move so she just enjoyed the site, and the two of the rubbing her stomach as Mikayla's tongue made it's way for Lilly's throat. Theblond let out a moan, and broke the kiss.

"Wow, we had better stop, before somthing starts again." Mikayla just smiled devilishly... "And that's a bad thing?" She asked, smirking slightly. "Umm yeah Little miss popstar candle handle both of us and she's tired out." She replyed wisely, and Miley rolled her eyes at her.

"gahhh, fine, kiss me and let's see waht happens." miley exclaimed as she gave in.


End file.
